At the End of the Cherry Blossom Lane
by Blue Jeans
Summary: A child sat silently within the empty room... Rei is finally forced to face the one person she fears above all others, herself. (One-shot vignette)


At the End of the Cherry Blossom Lane  
*************************************  
.blue.  
blue@icedream.f2s.com  
  
"Broken petals from the tree...  
Drifting, floating free.  
Caught within the current's flow;  
Life is just beginning."  
("Cherry Blossoms on Water")  
  
A child sat silently within the empty room. Her   
large eyes of onyx opened listlessly to watch the golden   
ground beneath the gathering sunlight. Dark hair spelt   
in contrast to the bright day outside; in contrast to   
everything around her.  
  
The apartment floor is bare now. The futon gone.  
  
Her mother was dead.  
  
Her father had explained to her in plain and   
honest words. He did not pity her wide-eyed confusion   
and she had learned a long time ago -- since her mother's   
sickness -- that he would never pity her state nor her   
pain and loneliness.  
  
Strength and image meant everything.  
  
That much he had taught her.  
  
She had stood beside him, tall and straight at   
her mother's funeral. She still remembered that soft and   
fragile smile, filling those warm blue eyes with light as   
dark chestnut hair spelt beneath her. She remembered the   
cool touch, lifting to her brow as her mother caressed   
her hair, telling her how much she wished that she could   
get up from her sick bed and brush away the tangles from   
her beautiful hair. Since then, she had taken care to   
brush her long mane, not wanting her mother to worry too   
much. Father showed nothing but cool control in her   
presence, but once she had caught him holding her   
mother's hand gently, eyes devoid of that emptiness   
within.  
  
Father never cried.  
  
And he had caught her that time, thoroughly   
beating her to teach her to never interrupt him again   
without knocking on the door. "It's impolite to walk in   
like that." He had told her calmly as he slashed her   
body with the long black belt, welt upon welt. She had   
wailed and cried then, but the beating only became worse   
until she could only wimper, half unconcious from the   
endless pain.  
  
It was then when it stopped.  
  
She kept her distance from him and he said   
nothing to her mother. She too kept her own silence, not   
wanting mother to be worried. But it was a while before   
she could sit without wincing, or bow without   
acknowledging the pain along her back. From then on, she   
had learned not to cry for mercy in the face of pain and   
hatred and coldness. She learned to quiet her fear and   
her indignition in the face of anger and rejection. She   
learned the mask of calmness, of how to suffer silently   
without a sound, and how to hide from the world outside   
all that she kept within herself.  
  
It was safer that way, that much father had   
taught her.  
  
It was the only thing of otou-san's that she had   
kept to remember him by in her heart.  
  
Her ojii-san never found out about that day when   
she saw her father at his weakest moment. Never knew of   
her otou-san's reaction to such a discovery. She did not   
feel the need to enlighten her pain onto others. The   
belt had taught her the meaning of silence and she had   
kept her vow of strength since then.  
  
Father was weak.  
  
He could not bring up the courage to move on.  
  
From him, she would learn.  
  
Mother would never know that she feared crying at   
her funeral.  
  
Others would never understand how hard she bite   
the insid of her mouth that day to keep silent. The   
taste of blood still reminded her of that time, and even   
now, she will not cry at the memories of her past losses;   
her past regrets.  
  
She forgotten how for such a long time. Kept   
everyone at bay from the pain within her that festered   
and threaten to break her. But she refused to be broken   
by such memories as the carefree laughter of her mother   
and the smile that used to appear on her father's face   
when everything was okay.  
  
Mother was an angel now.  
  
Mother would no longer have to worry about   
sickness or death or pain.  
  
Mother was safe.  
  
And most of all, mother would never know the   
secret she kept within her silent heart.  
  
***  
  
Kaidou was a beautiful and sharp looking young   
man and had been like that since she had first known him.   
He was the one constant in her life before Minako, before   
Usagi. Outside of the shrine and her ojii-san, she had   
not known love, nor did she wish to.  
  
Except for Kaidou.  
  
Except for him.  
  
The first time she met him, she had thought him   
handsome, but she had met and seen many handsome men.   
The first time she had talked to him, she had deemed him   
intelligent, but she had been able to tell that too from   
the shrewed clearness in his eyes. The first time she   
knew she loved him, she had kept it a secret, even from   
herself because such a thought had surprised her, because   
such a thought could break her.  
  
The first time she heard the one song she would   
never forget, she knew it was their song.  
  
Rain Tree.  
  
Like a mist of dew upon the jungle leaves and   
ancient, tar-colored trunks. Of cherry blossoms falling   
just before winter, a pink snow shower to greet the   
coming of a new season. Like a drop of water that would   
cause an infinite ripple within an infinite sea.  
  
Rain Tree.  
  
Her song.  
  
Their song.  
  
She had wore those dresses of white and gossmar   
satin, gathering the lilies of purity in her arms and   
pretending, for the few times in her life, that she had   
not yet lost her innocence. That there never had been   
pain in her days and in her youth. Love had been like a   
drug, a drug that made it easier to forget yesterday and   
remember today. A drug that made her happy for the first   
time in a long time.  
  
And the drug's name was Kaidou.  
  
And his scent was like the scent of fire.  
  
That was how she would always remember him. A   
man who's eyes could pierce the soul and who smelled of   
the flames. She would remember him, in her mind, sitting   
coolly under the lights of the dim resaurant with cherry   
blossoms falling around him like faint ghosts and the   
Rain Tree playing its melancholy songs of the past,   
wrapping its arms around them both. It had been sad and   
romantic.  
  
He had been her first brush with love.  
  
The first man Hino Rei had ever let into her   
heart since Otou-san.  
  
And he would be, the last man to reside there.  
  
That kiss, their last, had been beneath the   
cherry blossoms falling.  
  
Still, she would only remember him as the first   
man to give her the beautiful flowers. Casablancas, he   
called them.  
  
She would remember him for the white dresses   
still hanging in her closest, never to be worn again.  
  
She would remember him for their song and his   
scent and the cherry blossoms falling all around her.  
  
He was the only one who still believed in her   
innocence. Who showered her in white, in the colors of   
youth. She had forgotten their comforts, but his   
expectations had brought them back. Maybe it was better   
this way. Maybe it should always be a memory of what it   
was like to have someone still believe in something that   
had long been lost and gone into the dark.  
  
Her first love.  
  
Her last.  
  
Kaidou-san.  
  
'We're the same. You and I. Kindred spirits.'  
  
But times has changed and they have changed.  
  
He had left her under the falling cherry blossoms   
for another. And she would've liked to have hated him,   
but she could not. Could not regret her first kiss under   
the falling blossoms. Could not regret the feel of each   
petal of the casablancas on her birthday and the white   
dresses hanging on the racks. Could not regret the scent   
of fire and the soft pressure of his lips on hers.  
  
But she could move on.  
  
She had done so before with the memory of her   
mother residing in her mind.  
  
She shall do it again with the memory of his lips   
on her own and the feeling of belonging in her heart.  
  
Moving on.  
  
It meant only another step forward.  
  
***  
  
There was coughing in the other room and she rose   
from her bed immediately at the sound. Groggily she slid   
open the screen and looked inside. "Daijoubu-yo   
ojii-san?"  
  
Are you alright, grandfather?  
  
It seems to be the question she was constantly   
asking now.  
  
It worried her to see him like this, so weak and   
helpless. And she knew ojii-san hated feeling this way   
too.  
  
"Did I wake you Rei-chan?" He gasped and coughed   
again. He shook under the force of the cough and she saw   
the dark stain on his hand and the beddings.  
  
"Ojii-san!" She gasped, now fully awake as she   
rushed to his side. "Baka!" She said worriedly as she   
wrapped her arms around him. "We're going to the   
hospital whether you like it or not!"  
  
He protested like he always did but she would not   
listen.  
  
Now, all she could remember of the hospital was   
the white walls and the shining tiles. She remembered   
seeing herself looking up into her eyes from the   
reflection beneath her feet. She remembered the busy   
nurses and doctors hurrying to and fro. And most of all,   
she remembered the snow white of the doctor's lab coat,   
the look in those dark eyes as he told her in a calming   
voice.  
  
"Your grandfather is dying."  
  
Her eyes widened then and she wanted to deny   
those words, wanted to turn back the time and stop   
herself from hearing it when it left the doctor's lips   
and traveled to her ears.  
  
"Do you have any relatives you could live with   
for these few days while he stays in the hospital?"  
  
She shook her head still in denial. But the   
truth was already sinking in. "No. If ojii-san is   
dying, he would wish to be home. Not here."  
  
The doctor looked startled. "But he would need   
to be cared for all the time, until he is gone."  
  
"Then I will take care of him!" She told the man   
fiercely before storming past him and toward her   
ojii-san's room.  
  
"But how can you? You're just a child!" The   
doctor grabbed her arm and she turned her eyes of dark   
flames to the taller man. They burned with an intensity   
that startled the other to letting go of her arm.  
  
"If you must, you can ask my ojii-san what he   
wishes at this point in time. Otherwise, you have no   
right!" She turned once more and continued, with   
stubborn determination, toward her ojii-san's room.  
  
They released him after that, because ojii-san   
refused to stay there any longer and she was put to the   
grueling task of taking care of him for the days to come.   
She never regreted them, but it is hard to watch him   
slip away like that, hard to watch him die before her   
very eyes.  
  
Here, this beautiful, old man. Who never raised   
a hand to her and offered her everything. A home, a   
sanctuary, a peace that she had never discovered until   
she had discovered the sacred fire. He was the gentle,   
guiding hand of her youth. The first man to ever truly   
love her and accept her for who she was.  
  
Her true father.  
  
And now he lie there on that bed, so weak and   
wreaked with sickness of the lungs. He's dying and she,   
a senshi and protector of the Earth, cannot protect his   
life from this disease.  
  
She kneels beside him, hands folded over her lap.   
Watching him sleeping at last, with that calm face of   
pure serenity. His chest rises in a steady rythm,   
reassuring me of his life and his stubborness to let it   
go. But she cannot stop the pain within that is slowly   
closing over her heart, trapping her with despair.  
  
She is helpless against this entity known as age,   
known as death.  
  
It kneels over yonder, facing her, sitting in   
quiet patience, waiting for her grandfather to give up on   
life. To leave her behind as did all that she had ever   
loved and held dear to her heart.  
  
She too am defient and unwilling to let go.  
  
Thus she do not sleep, for fear that he would   
leave her if she closed her eyes. For fear that he would   
disappear into nothingness if she allow the darkness to   
take over her.  
  
Yet, the nights creep by, as does the days, and   
she sat there watching in vigil over him. Sometimes she   
had to go to make him food, in hopes that perhaps the   
doctors were wrong and that he would survive. She   
touched his hand and clasp it onto her lap, hoping she   
could contain his life and his soul in that hand hold and   
never let go. He murmurs something in his sleep and she   
feels her eyes burn with tears that she had not shed for   
as long as she could remember.  
  
She sat there beside him watching.  
  
That was all she could do in her hopelessness.  
  
Watch.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
Here are the moments she could make believe that   
nothing had changed. Here are the moments she could   
imagine that there would not be times when he would shake   
for perhaps a minute or an hour, body wreaked with   
coughing, blood slipping past his teeth and lips and   
gushing over his chin onto his pale hands.  
  
Here she could pretend immortality and   
foreverness.  
  
Here, life would never end, and for once she   
would be able to contain this life, so precious to her,   
in her hands and never let go of it. She is Sailor   
Senshi Mars, defender of Earth and a protector of the   
Moon Princess, can she not protect one life? One life so   
important to her?  
  
The nights are catching up to her and she falls   
asleep during her vigil. She does not wish to close   
those tired eyes that had seen death creep slowly toward   
her ojii-san, reaching for his other hand to gently pull   
him out of hers and away from her.  
  
She had lived with death before, but now she   
knows it and understands it. Now, she can see it waiting   
patiently for her to slip and let go. Slip so he could   
pull this man, the most important man in her life, away,   
forever out of her grasp.  
  
She falls.  
  
And he is gone.  
  
She could never describe what it was like to wake   
up to see his blue lips and his peaceful smile.  
  
How much sorrow and pain and loneliness caught up   
with her in that single moment.  
  
She sat there stuned beneath the onslaught of her   
emotions deep within, shocked as she drowned and   
astounded by her losses.  
  
He was gone forever from her grasps and all she   
could do is stare and slowly shake her head in denial.  
  
She wanted to curl up beside him and wrap her   
arms around him, and pretend. Pretend again that he was   
alright and just asleep. She wanted to curl up into a   
ball and turn her face to the wall and cry and weep and   
let it all go.  
  
Instead her eyes are dry and awake and she   
stands.  
  
She arranged the funeral and the guests and the   
people that would come. Her friends paid their   
sympathies and it was Usagi who cried on her shoulder and   
grieved for her ojii-san. It was Makoto who looked   
haunted at the presence of another funeral. It was Ami   
who's tearful eyes turned to her, questioning,   
understanding. And it was Minako who held onto her hand,   
eyes pleading with her to let it go, to let it all go and   
just cry her feelings out of herself.  
  
Would she be empty then?  
  
An empty shell of Hino Rei?  
  
Would she be a full Sailor Senshi Mars then? No   
longer human?  
  
And she feared, refusing to cry because otou-san   
taught her long ago that strength and image are more   
important than anything else in the world.  
  
It was who she was.  
  
It was Hino Rei, the quiet sufferer who never   
voiced her pain.  
  
She didn't want to let that go, not yet, not   
ever.  
  
***  
  
Michiru's music always reminded her of her past   
and the people that she knew. It always made her   
remember. Always.  
  
She sat beneath the weeping willow, listening to   
the piano's keys dance to the notes beneath Haruka's   
fingers, mingling itself with Michiru's violin. It's   
sorrowful cries filled the atmosphere with wifts of   
memories from long ago that would dance on each clean   
note of the grand piano.  
  
She sat, her back to the rough bark and her eyes   
cast out to the sky, past the weavering leaves of the   
willow tree.  
  
'Will you come with me?'  
  
She started and looked around, sure that she   
heard a voice. But the others looked lost in their own   
thoughts and no one seemed to have reacted. It was just   
her imagination, or perhaps another memory she did not   
wish to recall.  
  
The music was hypnotic and soon she was looking   
to the infinite sky again, past the green leaves wavering   
like ocean waves.  
  
'The moon is out, I must go.'  
  
She blinked again at the voices calling.  
  
'Sayonara, my love.'  
  
The ghostly blossoms of the cherry tree drifted   
around her.  
  
A dark universe of shadows and only the lighted   
tree with its garnald trunk took over her world, took   
over her mind and her sight and her senses.  
  
'Will I see you again?'  
  
The blossoms wavered.  
  
'The alliance has been broken--'  
  
The breeze pulled on the pregnant blossoms.  
  
'I know this is wrong, but I must also know the   
truth!'  
  
And the petals descended upon the white flesh   
gleaming beneath the moonlight that had been misplaced.  
  
'The truth? There is only right and wrong   
between the two of us now.'  
  
The scent of crushed petals rose into the air...  
  
'I don't believe that... what's between us... has   
ever been that... simple.'  
  
And the white of the lily drowned in the pink   
blossoms, it's scent dwarfed by the death of the pink   
petals, and its hidden beauty, covered over by this   
universal sea of blood between them...  
  
'I don't know what to believe in anymore.'  
  
The breeze scattered some of the petals to reveal   
that soft white flesh. That whitness that has fallen   
before it was buried.  
  
'You coward! All I had wished for was that you   
would believe in me!'  
  
The violin sung, pentrating the still air.   
Neither heard the sound that matched the mood, the music   
that enticed the memories of forgotten pasts to be   
evoked. The strands of each branch and each leaf, swayed   
beneath the sun.  
  
The white hands, gloved and covered rove over the   
rough bark of the old trunk.  
  
The white shirt he wore beneath his uniform   
wavered in the breeze.  
  
His hair gleaming white-gold beneath the   
moonlight.  
  
'I cannot.'  
  
Her hand covered his sun bronzed flesh and she   
looked into his stormy eyes, uncertain eyes that no   
longer held the confidence she was used to seeing, no   
longer was it the unwavering glow at the center of the   
burning flame.  
  
'You've changed. Would you rather be a stranger?   
Is that what you wish for? If so, tell me now, before   
this goes on any further.'  
  
Those eyes looked to hers and she saw only fear.  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
She closed her own.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
She told him honestly and pulled away. He did   
not stop her.  
  
There had been so much she had wanted to say and   
so much she didn't because they no longer mattered.  
  
'Good night, hime-sama.'  
  
His whisper washed over her.  
  
'Sayonara, kindred spirit.'  
  
It was her only answer, and the only name she   
would ever call him from then on.  
  
***  
  
The years go by like days and the people passes   
and disappears like melting snow and the changing of   
seasons. One moment she was standing on the foreign   
Earth, saying goodbye to the one man she had ever loved.   
The next she is here, watching the world live and die   
like rising tides of the changing sea.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sits before her, saddened by   
the events that forced them all to recall the days gone   
by. She had lost much to be where she is now, but she   
had gained much in return.  
  
Princess Lady Serenity sits near her mother, her   
hands collapsed together in concentration as she focused   
onto the Helios of the past, giving him the prophecy that   
shall unite him to her and unleash the golden crystal of   
her great father. King Endymion sits in the throne   
beside the two women of his life and he smiles that smile   
of wisdom and calm that had been earned after years of   
hardship.  
  
Venus, Mercury and Jupiter stands beside her and   
they all look on with worry. Nothing should go wrong,   
but worry is part of their job and something could always   
go wrong.  
  
She have not seen Neptune and Uranus for years.   
Saturn is but a memory and her grave is enshrined deep   
within the palace. They visit now and then and sometimes   
they would talk to her. Maybe she hears them -- the   
living -- maybe she doesn't. She only knew that   
nowadays, more as she listened to Neptune's music more   
and more, accompanied with Uranus' daft fingers that   
would run over the keys of the piano like the wind.   
Everything about those two is sad and romantic all at   
once...  
  
Now, she lives for her Queen. She lives for the   
King by Neo-Serenity's side and the Princess at the   
Queen's feet -- growing into a woman by each passing   
moment. She live for the friends and kindred spirits   
next to her and the dreams that still thrives within her   
heart that they share as well. She live for the music   
Neptune plays and the memories they bring to her.  
  
She lives.  
  
She lives because she could not die.  
  
She cannot join those who have already passed her   
by. Tonight, she hoped to close her eyes and maybe   
tomorrow she will not wake, but that is all she can hope   
for.  
  
Tonight, she'll close her eyes with the sound of   
Neptune's violin dancing on the waves and the scent of   
casablancas in her room.  
  
Tonight, hopefully, there'll be no more memories   
hidding in the shadows, waiting to be rediscovered by her   
unwavering heart and her dried up eyes.  
  
She watch this girl before her, this princess and   
her mother and father behind her. Immortals, they would   
never die, and she would never have to experience the   
losses that the Senshi had to experienced. She would   
never have to watch those close to her wither away with   
age and die at the hands of Death while she sat in vigil,   
in hopes of holding onto that thread of their lives for   
them.  
  
Lady Serenity would never know.  
  
But she knew.  
  
Hino Rei knows it all.  
  
She stood there, feeling her eyes widen.  
  
How long has it been since she used that name?   
Is she still Hino Rei? That earth girl, who's trapped   
between duty and life? Who's family left her, who's   
father and grandfather and mother and lover all died at   
the hands of age? Did she survive after all this time?  
  
She stood there watching this girl going to the   
past one last time to create an unchanging future. Lady   
Serenity.  
  
Her own shadow stands beside her and it is not  
the shadow of Hino Rei. The realization scares her   
because she had always been afraid of that, of losing   
herself.  
  
Who is she now?  
  
Mars. She is Mars. Sailor Senshi Mars.  
  
That is what her shadow tells her.  
  
Duty was the only thing she lived for now.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
Everyone she had ever known and loved, were gone.   
Everything that had ever belonged to Hino Rei was gone.   
All she had left are remembrances of that girl who had   
died within her on her journey to her destiny, on her   
journey to utopia.  
  
She only have the white dresses that was still   
hung within her closest, protected from decay. She only   
have the casablancas to remind her fo the people gone and   
she still had the cherry blossoms haunting her dreams,   
night after night.  
  
Nothing but memories.  
  
Nothing left.  
  
***  
  
And at the end of the cherry blossom lane, I saw   
you standing there waiting for me. You hands stretch out   
to me and I saw your blond hair flying in the breeze as   
the cherry blossoms float around us and their scent   
threading through your hair. The sun is shining there,   
and still I linger in the shadows of the path that I have   
chosen and I look into your deep blue eyes. I am   
startled at what I see there because it is then I realize   
that I have never known you. Are you Minako, the sister   
of my heart? Jadeite, the first man I have ever loved?   
Kaidou-san, the man who believed in my youth? Or are you   
Usagi, the girl-child that became a Queen, forever lost   
to me in her innocence? You are all lost to me, I   
realize because there you stand at the end of the lane,   
while I linger in the shadows of my past. "Rei-chan." I   
do not know who's calling to me now, but I cannot help   
myself but to look behind me. There she stood,   
confronting me. She's Hino Rei, standing in the shadowed   
paths behind me, waiting for me.  
  
She's so young, and yet her eyes are not so   
innocent. She's not wise but she is sad, and sadness   
ages people in ways that joy can never accomplish. She   
meets my eyes and I see myself again, only this time I'm   
older and more experienced. I have tasted the true   
meaning of loneliness and it saddens my heart more at the   
thought. She smiles and I am confronted by a woman that   
I had long forgotten during my journey, and she is   
burdened by the weight of her duty and yet has maintained   
a stubbornness to tears that could never be broken.   
Vulnerabilty was not in her list of vocabulary and she   
refuse to learn to use it or even acknowledge its   
existence.  
  
I reach out my hand to her, in hopes that I could   
ease her pain, but she does not wish for my pity.   
Instead she reach for me in return to ease my ignorance   
and our hands brush in reunion. Now, I am no longer Hino   
Rei, the girl of Earth born with the power of   
clairvoyance, the power that made the humans of Earth   
shun me. I am Sailor Senshi Mars, protector of the last   
heir to the throne of the House of the Moon. And I can   
only cry for the girl child that had suffered at the   
hands of fate, who never had a chance at real innocence,   
but I must turn for that is not my path and I have always   
known it. Hino Rei only reminded me of my own destiny.   
With my back to my past, I step forth into the sunlight   
at the end of the cherry blossom lane. You smile at me   
when I touched your hand, and the mourning for the dead   
Earth girl evaporates like the storm clouds after the   
rain. Hino Rei had died like the people she had once   
loved and Mars shall rise in her place again. She was   
like the forgotten phenoix in her dark cove, revived from   
her sleep and impatient for the feel of the wind on her   
wings again.  
  
The casablancas are no longer buried by the   
petals of the cherry blossoms, instead, they line the   
road that leds me from the shadows to you. You who   
always waited for me at the end of my wanderings, you who   
will always be there for me after my weary travels   
through my journeys as a senshi. My duty had once   
weighted me down and I hid it in the shadows of my past,   
but now I step forth into the light and the brilliant   
morning, reawakened from my sleep into this world of   
dreams.  
  
I finally allow myself to be engulfed in your   
light and I close my eyes to the blinding white, opening   
my arms to the blossoms that surrounds me, feeling the   
sun on my back as I soar into the endless blue. I am no   
longer lingering in the shadows of my chosen path,   
instead I bask in the after glow of my forgotten love,   
and I find myself, no longer lost at the end of the   
cherry blossom lane.  
  
  
.The End.  
  
  
  
.blue.  
blue@icedream.f2s.com  
  
  
Between Makoto and Rei, I can't decide who  
is more miserable ^-^;; But why don't you  
tell me after reading this and then reading  
Mako-chan's story? Ne?  
  
I *was* going to have Rei murmure Jadeite's  
name during her memories of the Silver  
Millennium, but I thought that would just  
ruin the affect. To save you the time to  
email me with speculations of who the  
mysterious cute blond is, it's Jadeite.  
If you are screaming no and demanding it  
be another mysterious cute blond... too bad!  
I ADORE *manga* Jadeite *clings to her dark   
king* so ;p  
  
For those of you reading When All The Good  
Angels Sleep, I am sorry to say that for now  
you will have to wait until the beginning of  
September for the next few chapters. Granted  
the story is almost done, I've got about two  
more parts to do and it's over with. But I  
have just gotten this wonderful letter from my  
new editor and there's a LOT of things to  
change, to restructure, ect. (Plus, my editor's  
unavailable right now). Therefore, it is to my   
greatest regret that you will have to all wait   
about three months for the next few chapters.   
Fear not! When it is done, I will post the whole  
story, edited -- hopefull without any errors by  
then -- for you to read. There are still a few  
plot holes to fill, and about twenty more scenes  
to write, but all in all, it's pretty much done.  
Hey, look on the bright side! I'm moving faster  
than Angus-chan is with Sailor Moon 4200! Thank  
you for your patience!  
  
WARNING!: The poem at the beginning of this   
story is mine; it is also a published poem.   
Therefore, if you plagerize, you'd be breaking  
a law and I'd be MORE than happy to sue  
you -- since it means money for me! Thus,  
if you wish to use it, please, ask for   
permission and deprive me of the need take you   
to court ^-^v Thanx a bunch! ^-^  
  
  
.blue.  
blue@icedream.f2s.com  
  
© 2001 by blue 


End file.
